Antes de que sepas se habrá ido esa noche
by Cis-ane
Summary: Este es un fic alternativo.A veces cuando buscamos un final simplemente encontramos un nuevo comienzo.


**Antes de que sepas se habrá ido esa noche**

**Tuve un sueño cuando la oscuridad acaba**

**Y estamos acostados a los rayos del Sol**

**Pero es sólo un sueño y esta noche es real**

**Tú nunca sabrás lo que esto quiere decir**

**Pero sabes lo que se siente **

**Y esta entrega termina**

**Antes de que sepas que empieza**

Ya pasaba de la dos horas de la mañana y las nubes cubrían la luna dejando el cielo en un azul oscuro intenso. Por la ausencia de la luz de la luna, las estrellas también parecían esconder su brillo transformando el cielo en una visión oscura y triste.

Una frágil figura miraba ese cielo y de su rostro pequeñas lagrimas caían, partiendo de sus intensos ojos castaños hasta tocar el frío piso bajo de sus pies descalzos.

Ya hacía algunas horas que estaba en ese mismo lugar, pensando en las mismas cosas e intentando tomar la misma decisión... pero al mirar ese oscuro cielo frío y sin brillo, sentía como la tristeza dominaba su ser sin comprender del todo si ese sentimiento era suyo o si lo que sentía era un reflejo del cielo que miraba.

Una brisa helada movió su pelo y en un gesto automático ella miró nuevamente hacia bajo. Estaba en el décimo piso y la visión de la calle no dejaba de ser impresionante. Todo parecía tan pequeño e insignificante como si no fuera de verdad y a esa altura todo parecía demasiado lejos de ella como para alcanzarla, o ella a ellos...

Suspiró al escuchar la música que empezaba a tocar en el radio. Era una de sus favoritas y la melodía consiguió sacar una débil sonrisa de la chica. La primera de muchos días. La verdad es que ya no recordaba la última vez que había sonreído con sinceridad y eso la hizo suspirar otra vez. Estaba cansada de fingir que era feliz, que estaba bien, que el rumbo que su vida había tomado le gustaba. La única cosa de la que tenía certeza era de que estaba cansada de todo.

Pero esa noche todo iba a acabar. Estaba decidida y ya no había como volver a atrás, no tenía miedo. De cierto modo, estaba aliviada con la idea de que ya no iba a sufrir más. Sonrió otra vez. El balcón donde estaba tenía una bonita vista de Tokio, de las pocas luces aún prendidas en los predios, de los coches en las calles allá abajo. Una lastima que la luna no aparecía pues quería que su ultima visión fuera dedicada a ella, pero ya no hay más tiempo. Bajó sus hombros y buscó alrededor una silla que le permitiera subir al pasamano del balcón.

Es esta una bonita noche, ¿no crees?

La voz detrás de sí la asustó y un grito escapó de sus labios mientras en uno gesto automático cubría su boca con las manos.

¿Qué haces aquí, ¿Cómo entraste a mi habitación?

Lo siento, ¡de verdad! No tenía la intención de asustarla señorita, pero la puerta estaba abierta y escuché esa canción – dice apuntando al radio – y no pude dejar de entrar. Pero confieso que hubiese entrado antes si supiera que encontraría a una mujer tan linda – completó con una sonrisa.

Medio asustada, la chica miró en dirección a la puerta para verla cerrada, lo que la preocupo aún más.

¿Es usted empleado de este hotel? – preguntó desconfiada.

Jejeje no. Estoy trabajando, pero no en este hotel. Siento la invasión, no tenía realmente la intención de asustarla – y mirando el rostro de la chica donde aún se podría ver las marcas de las lagrimas, siguió hablando – además, creo que necesitas compañía...

Estoy bien – contesto rígida – no es necesario que te quedes.

Igual me parece que no seria una buena idea salir ahora y dejarte sola – aún sonriendo el hombre se acercó a una silla del otro lado del balcón y sin sacar sus ojos azules de la mujer, se sentó.

¡Usted esta invadiendo mi habitación! Si no sale ahora voy a llamar a la gerencia – amenazó la mujer, rostro rojo por la furia que la dominaba. Estaba molesta con ese hombre que invadía su privacidad en ese momento, cuando lo que más quería era estar a solas. Sus ojos castaños seguían mirándole con furia, mas el tipo parecía no darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, cruzando sus piernas y poniéndose más cómodo en la silla.

¿Entonces? – preguntó molesta.

¿Entonces qué? – preguntó el hombre con una expresión ingenua en la cara.

¿Va a salir o no? – continuó molesta apuntando en dirección a la puerta.

Bueno, por lo que vi hace unos minutos, tu intención era ir para el otro lado... – contestó apuntando para el vacío delante el balcón – entonces, tengo la impresión de que hacerte entrar a la habitación para llamar a la gerencia seria una buena manera de mantenerte segura...

Ah, entonces es buen observador señor... ¿Y QUÉ TE IMPORTA? – le gritó – si tengo la intención de saltar de aquí es un problema mío y de nadie más.

Tuyo y del pobre infeliz que será aplastado allá bajo cuando le caigas en la cabeza. ¿O crees que no hay nadie caminando en la calle sólo porque es de noche? – la sonrisa burlona del hombre la dejó aún más furiosa.

Entonces si quieres hacer tu buena acción del día, vete a bajo y pide que abran espacio, porque para allá iré luego – y mirando su reloj completó – te doy cinco minutos de ventaja. Creo que hay suficiente tiempo como para que bajes y seas un buen boy scout...

O tal vez yo me quede exactamente en ese lugar e intente hacer algo para impedírtelo...

Yo saltaría antes de que te acercases a mi... – entrecerrando sus ojos la mujer lo miró desafiantemente.

Cierto, cierto – dice el hombre levantando sus manos rindiéndose – tienes toda la razón. Entonces mejor me quedo aquí en la silla y solo observo. Así la policía va a tener un testigo cuando venga a buscar lo que restó de ti y yo puedo contarle a tu familia lo que pasó en tus últimos instantes de vida. Hablando de eso, ¿a quién debo llamar después de que saltes, ¿Algún pariente en especial, ¿Padre, madre, hermanos, ¿Puedes darme un número de teléfono para no tener mucho trabajo buscando?

Ufffff... ¿Y por qué les importaría a ellos lo que a mi me pase?

Ahhhhh... ¿Entonces es por ellos que estás haciendo esto, ¿Debo decirles que es culpa de ellos el que resolvieras lanzarte desde un décimo piso? – Gracias a ese último comentario la mujer parecía vacilar. Era obvio el conflicto de emociones que estaba teniendo, el hombre aprovechó para seguir con su interrogatorio – ¿Y entonces?

¿Entonces qué?

¿Es culpa de tu familia o no?

Bueno... Se puede decir que si...

¿Por qué no me cuentas...? – y ante la miraba desconfiada de la mujer, siguió – para que les diga después, está claro. No vas a querer que pasen el resto de sus vidas intentando comprender el por qué de tu decisión, ¿no crees?

En ese momento, ella se relajó por completo. Era gracioso como ese hombre aparecía justo en el momento en que pretendía acabar con su vida. Por otro lado, esos ojos azules le inspiraban confianza y de una manera extraña, se sentía tranquila con su presencia. Era apuesto, ahora lo percibía, con el pelo largo preso en una tranza, lo que le adicionaba un encanto personal. Tal vez no sería tan malo el tener un poco de compañía y desahogarse. Además, él no se quedaría allá para siempre, temprano o tarde iba a salir y entonces ella podría seguir con sus planes. Y él iba a aclarar todo lo que le había pasado. Era cierto que su familia se quedaría aturdida e inquieta con su acción, aclarar todo para ellos no seria tan mala idea ya que unas horas antes había decidido no dejarles una carta, pero hablando con ese extraño hombre ahora le parecía mejor que supieran el por qué de su decisión.

Vale. Me convenciste. ¿Qué quieres saber?

Mmmmmm – poniendo una cara pensativa el hombre se recostó en la silla estirando sus piernas adelante en una pose que la mujer solo podría clasificar como cómica. Se quedó así por un largo instante, como si no tuviera prisa para nada, lo que empezó a dejarla inquieta. Como ya se tardaba en contestar y ya le dolían las piernas por la mala posición que estaba, ella bajó de la silla y se sentó, siempre mirándolo con atención. No quería que él resolviera dárselas de héroe e intentase sacarla del balcón. Por las dudas, mantendría una distancia segura.

Oye, no te pedí que encontrase la solución para el hambre en el mundo... Hice una pregunta simple y directa, entonces sólo contéstame.

Vaya... la paciencia es una virtud ¿sabias? Además, no vas a morir si esperas un poco... Jejeje ¿entendiste? "No vas a morir"... – y se puso a reír de su propio chiste.

Por Kami... ese fue un chiste de los más infames que ya escuché... – ella contestó volteando los ojos.

Vale, vale, chica sin sentido del humor. A hablar en serio entonces. Quiero saber ¿por qué resolviste que ésta sería la última noche de tu vida? – y terminando de hablar, cruzo sus brazos delante de su pecho mirando muy serio a la mujer delante sí.

Simplemente porque no veo motivos para seguir viviendo – y en una actitud desafiante, fue su turno de cruzar los brazos.

Muy bien, estás contestado, pero tienes que admitir que no fue una respuesta satisfactoria. Es muy ambigua.

¿Qué quieres, ¿Detalles, ¿Que te diga que odio a mi familia, ¿Que te apunte lo que me hizo cada uno de ellos para dejarme tan desperada como para querer meter una bala en mi cabeza?

Pues sería una buena idea, cuéntame los detalles y así puedo hacer un juicio mejor de los hechos.

Y después de contarte todo lo que quieres saber ¿tú va a irte?

Es una promesa – respondió guiñándole el ojo.

Estamos de acuerdo entonces – y con un suspiro, empezó su narración – lo que pasa es que yo soy... digo, era heredera de la escuela de mi padre.

¿Una escuela? Interesante – habló él.

¿Vas a dejarme contar o no?

Sigue, sigue.

Él es, digo era, un gran artista marcial y por toda la vida soñó con tener un gran Dojo con el nombre de la familia.

Ah Ya veo, es de esos de llevar en serio las tradiciones...

Pues sip. Pasé toda la vida escuchando sobre la herencia de la dinastía y cosas así. Su frustración fue sólo tener hijas mujeres que no podrían llevar su apellido ni llevar a delante su arte.

En ese momento la interrumpió con un largo silbido y habló con una expresión de burla – ¿Una dinastía, ¿Aún hay personas que hablan de dinastías en este siglo?

Para que veas... Vengo de una familia cuyo apellido tiene siglos y mi padre siempre llevó muy en serio las tradiciones, enseñaba a mí y a mis hermanas a respectar todas esos legados.

¿Hermanas?

Tengo dos hermanas, nunca hicieran caso de las artes marciales, pero a mí siempre me fascinó, desde muy pequeña entrenaba para convertirme en una gran luchadora y heredera digna de la escuela de mi padre. Era la única chica del Dojo y la verdad es que tenía que portarme como un chico para que me hiciesen caso...

¿Por eso el pelo corto?

Si – ella contestó mientras pasaba la mano por su corto pelo oscuro – pelo siempre corto, nada de maquillaje, algo bruta y agresiva, así me miraban como una igual.

¿Una marimacho entonces? – el completó con una risita que fue acompañada por la mujer.

Pues yo no tenía nada de femenino si quieres saber. Cuando completé mis dieciséis años, mi padre me llamó a mí y a mis hermanas para darnos una noticia – en ese momento ella hizo una pausa cargada de pesar, como si estuviera viviendo aquellos momentos otra vez – mi padre decidió que como no tenía hijos hombres, iba a dar su escuela al hijo de su mejor amigo con la condición de que él se casase con una de nosotras - El hombre había dejado de sonreír, la miraba muy serio y no la interrumpió – no es necesario decir que nosotras nos escandalizamos con la propuesta de nuestro padre e intentamos hacerlo cambiar de idea, pero en vano. Siempre fue muy terco en sus decisiones, cuando se le ponía algo en la cabeza no había nada que se lo sacase.

¿Y terminaron aceptando los planes de tu padre?

Claro que no. Todas protestamos. Yo le dije, incluso, que seguiría con el Dojo, que era una artista marcial como él y lo ayudaría con la escuela. Él sólo contestó que yo era mujer y por eso no podría ser heredera de la dinastía. Que nuestra familia hacia siglos pasaba sus enseñanzas de generación en generación, siempre quedándose a cargo de la herencia de cargar con el apellido y honor de la familia. En ese momento me di cuenta de que no había otra solución y me ofrecí para ser la prometida de ese chico.

¿Ibas a casarte con un extraño sólo para quedarte con el Dojo?

Pues si ese era el precio a pagar... No es necesario decir que mi padre se quedó contentísimo y pronto escribió a su amigo llamándolo para venir a nuestra casa con su hijo... Pasadas unas semanas, mi padre recibió una carta informándole que ellos llegarían en los próximos días y que debíamos hacer todos los preparativos para la boda. Fue odioso como mi padre me trató, como un objeto... Tengo que confesar que en esa época lo odié. Lo odié por creerme incapaz sólo por el hecho de haber nacido mujer, lo odié por venderme a un extraño y odié a mis hermanas por no protestar por lo que estaba pasando, y odié ese extraño que venía, no sé de qué lugar, para robar una herencia que era mía...

¿Tus hermanas no pensaron en ayudarte?

Para nada... mi hermana mayor estaba preocupada de su prometido, iba a casarse en unos meses y tener su propia casa, ella sólo pensaba en eso. Mi otra hermana no quería saber nada que se refiriera al Dojo, mientras que siguiera entrando el dinero suficiente para pagar su Uni – en ese momento ella se calló y empezó a mirar el oscuro cielo otra vez. Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que él prefirió intervenir y llamarla de nuevo a la realidad.

¿Y entonces? – saliendo de su ensoñación, continuó hablando.

Me resigné. Sabía que no tenía caso luchar contra las decisiones de mi padre. Los días pasaron y todos los preparativos estaban hechos. Pasaron meses y ellos no aparecían, tampoco mandaban noticias y mi padre poco a poco fue perdiendo aún más la razón...

¿No intentó buscar a su amigo?

De todas las formas, pero nunca recibió ninguna noticia. Solo sabía maldecir a su amigo por romper la promesa.

¿Y nunca más tuvieron noticias?

No. Pasaron dos años y mi hermana mayor ya estaba casada y con uno pequeño hijo, mi otra hermana ya estaba graduada y mi padre seguía esperando ese amigo que nunca iba a llegar. Yo ya tenía dieciocho años y quería tomar un rumbo en mi vida, mi deseo era seguir con el Dojo que ya casi estaba en la ruina.

¿Ruina?

La decepción de mi padre con la desaparición de su amigo lo hizo abandonar las clases que daba y su frustración por perder al heredero que había escogido lo hizo quedarse en una profunda depresión – ella suspiró otra vez con una expresión de dolor en sus ojos que nuevamente se cristalizaban por las lagrimas que empezaban a formarse.

Él esperó un poco más, pero al percibir que la mujer se cerraba de nuevo en sus pensamientos, la hizo regresar con su narración.

Y entonces ¿qué pasó, ¿Nadie más los buscó?

Yo hasta quería buscarles, pero mi padre tampoco nos decía sus apellidos para que lo ayudásemos. Siempre se refería a su amigo como el maldito traidor. Lo que pasó fue que mi padre acabo quedándose insano. Ya no comía o dormía, solo decía que ya no tenía honor y que su nombre y su legado estaban llegando al fin. Que toda una dinastía se acabaría con su muerte.

Entonces ¿él nunca más buscó a su amigo?

Yo creo que si, pero a nosotras no nos decía nada. Y como dije, con el pasar del tiempo, él fue abandonando poco a poco el Dojo hasta no quedarse un sólo alumno. Él pasaba casi todo el día sentando en el jardín mirando hacia el vacío... fue en esa momento en que mi hermana resolvió intervenir y lo internó en una clínica para enfermos mentales.

¿Tu padre quedó loco?

Yo creo que era más una depresión que locura, pero mi hermana estaba determinada a declarar nuestro padre insano y no fue muy difícil para ella conseguir una declaración de una junta de doctores para comprobar el estado de mi padre y uno buen abogado que la declarase como responsable legal de todo patrimonio de la familia.

¿Y qué pasó entonces?

Pues obviamente yo le dije que quería administrar el Dojo. Era mi sueño de toda la vida... Tenía certeza que conseguiría recuperarlo y hacerlo grande de nuevo... pero...

Pero...

Pero ella decidió que el Dojo no tenía ventaja económica y decidió venderlo e invertir el dinero en acciones.

¿Bajo tus protestas?

Si. Por más que yo argumentase ella no me hacía caso y de nuevo acabé resignándome con otra decisión contraria a la mía.

Tengo que admitir que tu hermana fue una gran canalla en ese momento...

Ella no es mala persona, pero su amor por el dinero supera cualquier otra cosa. Sus inversiones tuvieron gran éxito y nuestra familia quedó rica.

Ahhhh – fue lo único comentario que se le ocurrió en ese momento y a ella le hizo gracia la manera como había reaccionado.

Como ves, no es por dinero por lo que estoy aquí.

Me di cuenta... Sigue por favor, estoy curioso por saber el final de esto.

Pues mi padre y mi hermana me quitaron el sueño de manejar el Dojo y mi otra hermana se cerró en su propia familia, ya no le importaba, en lo más mínimo, lo que me pasaba a mí. Me sentía increíblemente sola. ¿Sabes? esa cosa de decir que el dinero no trae la felicidad es la mayor verdad. Tenía todo lo que el dinero podría comprar, pero no era feliz – percibiendo el silencio de él, ella completó – lo que falta decir es que como nos quedamos ricas, pronto empezaron a aparecer toda especie de hombres interesados en una boda con una mujer rica. La cantidad de hombres que se acercaban era increíble y yo percibía la manera en que me consideraban como un pasaporte para una vida tranquila y suntuosa.

¿Y tu hermana, ¿Cómo reaccionó con eso?

Ella acabó casada con un rico empresario... Aún hoy yo no sé si por amor o por su fortuna, y tampoco si él ama a mi hermana o sólo quería una mujer rica y glamorosa como ella...

¿Y te quedaste sola?

si. En un enorme departamento de lujo, con muchos empleados y rechazando pretendientes.

¿Un novio?

Nunca en serio... como ya dije... sólo se interesaban en mi fortuna personal. Nunca encontré alguien realmente interesado en mí.

¿Y nunca pensaste en abrir tu propio Dojo?

Yo quería AQUEL Dojo... Lo que era mi herencia... mi sueño... Cambiaria todo lo que tengo por volver a aquellos días e intentar de nuevo de convencer a mi padre que aún siendo una mujer, podía ser la heredera ideal.

¿Y tu padre, ¿Qué le pasó?

Sigue en una clínica... Ahora no reconoce a las personas. No me reconoce cuando le voy a visitar...

Entonces, ¿por todo eso crees que es mejor dejar de vivir, ¿No hay nada que valga la pena?

Las personas que se acercan a mí sólo tienen interés en las ventajas que pueden sacarme, mi familia está separada y no nos hablamos.

Ya veo... ¿Sabes, todos tenemos nuestros problemas, pero hay dos cosas que puedes hacer, resignarse o enfrentarlo. Yo también tuve problemas con mi padre...

El comentario despertó el interés de ella, que acomodándose mejor en la silla, miró con atención a su interlocutor.

Yo nunca fui señor de mi destino, por decirlo así. Mi padre tuvo planes para mí desde el día en que nací. Me separó de mi madre cuando aún era muy chico, porque según él, ella no tenía nada que ofrecerle a mi educación. Me llevó a China y allá nos quedamos por muchos años, metiéndome en todo tipo de líos que puedas imaginar... Una vez me vendió por comida, sabiendo que yo iba a huir luego.

Delante ese comentario, los ojos de la chica se agrandaron y miró con mayor interés aún al hombre delante sí. Traduciendo su silencio, como una señal, él continuó su historia.

¿Te vendió?

Bueno, él era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por alcanzar sus objetivos y si para ello tenía que mentir, robar o hacer cualquier cosa deshonesta, él no lo dudaría ni por un sólo segundo. Yo podría pasar toda la noche aquí contando todas las trampas que mi padre hizo durante esos años y toda la clase de humillaciones a las que fui sujeto.

Vaya...

Pues si. Creo que a cualquiera se le ocurriría culpar a mi padre por todo lo que me pasó o a mi madre por permitir que mi padre me separase de ella.

No entiendo...

Mira... yo podría haber huido de mi padre y haber regresado a casa de mi madre en muchas oportunidades, pero no lo hice. Por comodidad me quedé a su lado aguantando cada una de sus ideas estúpidas. Era mi decisión el ir o quedarme y yo escogí lo más fácil... Y lo mismo vale para ti – declaró ahora mirándola muy serio y acusadoramente.

¿A mí, ¿De qué hablas?

Culpas a tu padre y a tus hermanas por la vida que tienes... Los culpas por no seguir tus sueños y por tener una vida miserable y solitaria... ¿Nunca se te ocurrió que tal vez la culpa fuera tuya, ¿Sólo tuya?

Ahora ella estaba en shock. ¿Cómo ese tipo se atrevía a decir que todo lo que le pasara era por su culpa? La rabia la hizo cerrar los puños con tanta fuerza que en poco tiempo sus manos empezaron a sangrar por las uñas que se habían clavado en sus palmas.

¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso, ¡Ni siquiera me conoces, ¿Cómo te atreves a juzgarme a mí y a mí familia? – sus ojos brillaban con una furia contenida. Parecía que a cualquier instante iba a saltar sobre el cuello del atrevido acusador.

Por todo lo que contaste hoy, no hiciste nada más que resignarte una y otra vez para con los planes de los demás. Dejaste que ellos manejasen tu vida sin protestar o reaccionar porque te era más cómodo seguir la corriente que luchar.

No puedes estar hablando en serio...

Yo creo que todos tenemos un destino que cumplir, pero también tenemos que decidir si queremos o no seguir nuestro destino...

Y ya que eres tan listo, ¿cuál crees que sea mi destino? Por lo que veo, mi destino era ser esposa del heredero de mi padre y ¿quién sabe, una ama de casa con muchos hijos... Gran destino ¿no crees? – contestó sarcástica.

¿Y si tu destino fuera realmente cuidar de tu familia, para que se mantenga unida, Por lo que dices, parece que sólo a ti te importa la separación de todos ustedes. ¿Y tu padre?

¿Qué hay de mi padre?

¿No sería tu destino mostrarle a él que aún siendo mujer eres capaz de honrar el nombre de tu dinastía, ¡Preferiste dejar eso a cargo de un extraño para no tener que enfrentar a tu padre!

Es todo culpa de ellos... Nunca vinieron... Si hubiesen cumplido la promesa que hicieron, nada de esto habría ocurrido.

¿Ahora la culpa es de dos personas que nunca conociste?

¡Ellos hicieron que mi padre se decepcionara, ¡Ellos prometieron venir y asumir con el Dojo! Ellos rompieron la promesa e hicieran que mi padre enfermarse... es todo culpa de ellos... – y en ese momento ella rompió a llorar mientras él se quedaba quieto mirándola. Pasaron varios minutos en los que él apenas la miraba, sin moverse un centímetro siquiera y ella, ahora con su pequeño cuerpo curvado delante sí, lloraba con ganas.

Mucho tiempo después, entre sollozos, ella levantó su cabeza, mostrando su bonito rostro con los ojos hinchados y rojos.

Soy una cobarde... Siempre lo fui... Nunca tuve el valor para enfrentar a nadie y me sujeté a todo lo que me mandaran a hacer...

Entonces ¿es por eso que desistió de vivir?

Ella encogió sus hombros derrotada.

Era más fácil cuando la culpa era de ellos... Y ahora...

Y ahora que sabes que la culpa es toda tuya ya no puedes llevar a cabo lo que pretendía hacer...

Más lagrimas caían por el rostro de ella, pero ya no habían más sollozos, en sus ojos ahora había un brillo de determinación que hacía su rostro resplandecer.

¿Y ahora qué? – él preguntó.

Creo que ahora no voy a escoger lo más fácil... No sé quién es o por qué estas aquí hoy, pero te lo agradezco. Esta noche yo iba a hacer la cosa más estúpida de mi vida, iba a desistir...

Como te dije, yo creo que todos tenemos un destino que cumplir... Lo que me recuerda, yo no terminé mi historia... Después de muchos años mi padre recibió una carta de un amigo. Su mejor amigo le invitaba a ir a Japón, para seguir con los negocios de su familia... – él hizo una pausa, la miró serio y continuó – al parecer no creía que sus hijas fueran capaces de hacerlo bien... – los ojos de ella se agrandaron por la impresión – y mi padre, como un buen amigo e interesado en una herencia ajena, no tardó en escribirle a su amigo avisando que pronto íbamos a Japón. Él se vanagloriaba de la buena suerte que tenía y por la estabilidad económica que iba a conseguir... – y delante la expresión de espanto de la mujer, él preguntó – ¿esa historia te suena a algo? – como respuesta tuvo apenas un leve meneo de cabeza, su silencio lo incentivó a proseguir – pues no es necesario decir que la historia no me agrada en lo más mínimo, pero yo siempre hacía lo que mi padre ordenaba. Esta vez no iba a ser diferente. Además, ya estaba cansado de vivir vagueando por todas partes... Pues cuando llegamos a la ciudad donde encontraríamos el barco que nos llevaría a Japón, algo pasó... A lejos del puerto yo vi el gran humo de un incendio y escuché a una mujer detrás de mí gritando que era la escuela que se incendiaba.

Gran Kami... – ella murmuró.

Yo corrí hacia allá con mi padre gritándome detrás de mí que íbamos a perder el viaje, pero esa vez no le hice caso. Entré a la escuela en llamas y conseguí salvar unos cuantos niños que estaban atrapados en una sala. Entré y salí varias veces siempre cargando a los niños, escuchando los gritos de mi padre para que los dejara. ¿Sabes..., eso me dejó furioso. Por primera vez la actitud de mi padre me dejó furioso. Su egoísmo era tan grande que prefería dejar morir a los niños antes de perder su viaje a Japón. En ese momento, yo lo agarré por el cuello y le dije "si vienes conmigo será más rápido y pronto nos iremos".

¿Y él te ayudó? – preguntó la mujer con una gran ansiedad en su mirada.

Claro que no. Sólo resolvió entrar en el incendio cuando escuchó a uno de los empleados decir que por desgracia se había formado el incendio en el día de paga. En ese momento él entró en la escuela, pero para ir detrás del dinero, no de los niños.

Vaya... ¿No le importó lo que pasaría con ellos?

Para nada... Pero yo entré nuevamente, sabía que aún habían personas atrapadas allá dentro.

Los ojos de ella ahora brillaban expectantes, aguardando el desenlace de la historia.

¿Y qué pasó?

Pues, fue el turno de mi padre quedarse atrapado allá dentro... – ahora los ojos de ella estaban como platos por la impresión – y yo tuve que entrar otra vez. Por última vez. Lo encontré en una sala, rodeado por el fuego que estaba tan alto que no conseguí alcanzarlo. Estaba acostado en el suelo y en sus manos tenía todo el dinero que pudo encontrar, estaba sin fuerzas por el humo que había respirado. Me miraba con rabia. "Estamos atrapados aquí y es tu culpa" me dijo. En ese momento el techo se rompió...

¿Y cómo sobrevivieron?

Esa es la parte interesante... No sobrevivimos... – en ese instante los primeros rayos del Sol llegaron hasta el balcón, ella notó alrededor de aquel hombre, un brillo que no había percibido antes. Un aura brillante lo rodeaba, él ahora caminaba hacia el borde del balcón con los brazos abiertos, como recibiendo energía del Sol, pasaba cerca de ella quien aún no conseguía emitir sonido alguno. Ella apenas acompañaba sus movimientos, él extendió sus brazos por completo, ella miró como un par de alas seguían el movimiento de sus manos.

Eres un ángel...

No exactamente. Yo diría que soy un "enviado" porque recibí una única misión...

¿Qué misión? – ella preguntó ya sospechando la respuesta.

Pues me dijeron que yo debía haber ido a Japón, que había algo que debía hacer allá, alguien que encontrar, pero al escoger salvar a los niños del incendio, yo cambie el rumbo de mi destino y por eso estoy aquí ahora. ¿Percibiste que ya pasó la noche? Y aún estas aquí... Llena de vida.

Y yo te culpé sin conocerte al menos... – lagrimas empezaban a caer nuevamente de su rostro – por todos esos años te culpé...

Tranquila... – y en una suave caricia, pasó su mano por el rostro de ella, secando las lagrimas - Lo importante es lo que vas a hacer de ahora en delante. Es tu decisión, si vas a luchar o huir, enfrentar o desistir, la decisión sólo es tuya... – y con esas palabras y una última mirada con aquellos intensos ojos azules, él partió por el balcón yendo al horizonte hasta desaparecer de la vista de ella. Nuevas lagrimas, que ahora acompañaban una sonrisa, corrían en su rostro y un susurro escapó de sus labios:

Yo escojo... vivir...

**"Las cosas que ellos dicen**

**y las cosa que hacen**

**no van a detenernos si nuestra meta es verdadera"**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Hola! Mis saludos a todos que llegaran al final de esa historia! Desde que escribí "Lugh" que no escribía ninguno fic melancólico y confieso que estoy sorpresa por tener escribido ese en tan poco tiempo. La idea inicial era escribir el capitulo final de "La Cocina Secreta de Akane" pero al escuchar la canción "Tonight Is GAT It Means To Be Young", me ocurrió la idea de ese oneshot. El título y los textos en lo inicio y al final del fic hacen parte de la letra de esa canción, que vale la pena ser escuchada. Abajo, coloco la canción y su traducción para los curiosos... **

**Dedico ese fic a mi gran amigas que están siempre a mi lado en los buenos y malos momentos: Patty (Danae), Yoko (Jocelyn) y Némesis (Kity) que son las amigas mas preciosas que una podría tener. **

**Críticas o sugerencias a: is What Ut Means To Be Young**

**Autor: Jim Steinman**

I've got a dream 'bout an angel on the beach  
and the perfect waves are starting to come  
his hair is flying out in ribbons of gold  
and his touch has got the power to stun

I've got a dream 'bout an angel in the forest  
enchanted by the edge of a lake  
his body's flowing in the jewels alive  
and the earth below is starting to shake

but I don't see any angels in the city  
I don't hear any holy choirs sing  
and if I can't get an angel  
I can still get a boy  
and a boy'd be the next best thing  
the next best thing to an angel  
a boy'd be the next best thing

I've got a dream 'bout a boy in a castle  
and he's dancing like a cat on the stairs  
he's got the fire of a prince in his eyes  
and the thunder of a drum in his ears

I've got a dream 'bout a boy on a star  
lookin' down upon the rim of the world  
he's there all alone and dreamin' of someone like me  
I'm not an angel but at least I'm a girl

I've got a dream when the darkness is over  
we'll be lyin' in the rays of the sun  
but it's only a dream and tonight is for real  
you'll never know what it means  
but you'll know how it feels  
it's give me be over (over)  
before you know it's begun  
(before you know it's begun)  
it's all we really got tonight  
stop your cryin' hold on (tonight)  
before you know it it's gone (tonight)  
tonight is what it means to be young  
tonight is what it means to be young

let the rebels begin  
let the fire be started  
we're dancing for the restless and the broken-hearted  
let the rebels begin  
let the fire be started  
we're dancing for the desperate and the broken-hearted

let the rebels begin  
let the fire be started ...(tonight is what it means to be young...)  
we're dancing for the restless and the broken-hearted...(before you know it it's gone...)  
let the rebels begin  
let the fire be started...(tonight is what it means to be young...)  
we're dancing for the desperate and the broken-hearted...(before you know it it's gone...)

say a prayer in the darkness for the magic to come  
no matter what it seams  
tonight is what it means to be young  
before you know it it's gone ...(tonight is what it means to be young...)  
tonight is what it means to be young...(before you know it it's gone...)  
before you know it it's gone

SOLO

I've got a dream when the darkness is over  
we'll be lyin' in the rays of the sun  
but it's only a dream and tonight is for real  
you'll never know what it means  
but you'll know how it feels  
it's give me be over (over)  
before you know it's begun (before you know it's begun)

it's all we really got tonight  
stop your cryin' hold on (tonight)  
before you know it's gone (tonight)  
tonight is what it means to be young  
tonight is what it means to be young...

let the rebels begin  
let the fire be started  
we're dancing for the restless and the broken-hearted  
let the rebels begin  
let the fire be started  
we're dancing for the desperate and the broken-hearted

let the rebels begin  
let the fire be started ...(tonight is what it means to be young...)  
we're dancing for the restless and the broken-hearted...(before you know it it's gone...)  
let the rebels begin  
let the fire be started...(tonight is what it means to be young...)  
we're dancing for the desperate and the broken-hearted ...(before you know it it's gone...)

say a prayer in the darkness for the magic to come  
cause no matter what it seams  
tonight is what it means to be young ...(tonight is what it means to be young...)  
no matter what it seams...(tonight is what it means to be young...)  
tonight is what it means to be young ...(tonight is what it means to be young...)  
no matter what it seams ...(tonight is what it means to be young...)  
tonight is what it means to be young...(tonight is what it means to be young...)  
no matter what it seams ...(tonight is what it means to be young...)  
tonight is what it means to be young...(tonight is what it means to be young...)  
no matter what it seams ...(before you know it it's gone...)  
tonight is what it means to be young...

let the rebels begin  
let the fire be started ...(tonight is what it means to be young...)  
we're dancing for the restless and the broken-hearted...(before you know it it's gone...)  
let the rebels begin  
let the fire be started...(tonight is what it means to be young...)  
we're dancing for the desperate and the broken-hearted ...(before you know it it's gone...)

the things they say  
and the things they do  
nothin's gonna stop us if our aim is true...

the things they say  
and the things they do  
nothin's gonna stop us if our aim is true...

the things they say  
and the things they do  
nothin's gonna stop us if our aim is true...

let the rebels begin  
let the fire be started ...(tonight is what it means to be young...)  
we're dancing for the restless and the broken-hearted...(before you know it it's gone...)  
let the rebels begin  
let the fire be started...(tonight is what it means to be young...)  
we're dancing for the desperate and the broken-hearted ...(before you know it it's gone...)

let the rebels begin  
let the fire be started ...(tonight is what it means to be young...)  
we're dancing for the restless and the broken-hearted...(before you know it it's gone...)  
let the rebels begin  
let the fire be started...(tonight is what it means to be young...)  
we're dancing for the desperate and the broken-hearted ...(before you know it it's gone...)

**Tonight is What It Means To Be Young**

**Autor: Jim Steinman**

Tuve un sueño acerca de un angel en la playa  
y las perfectas olas que estan empezando a venir  
su cabello esta flotando en codones de oro  
y su toque tiene el poder de aturdir

Tuve un sueño acerca de un angel en el bosque  
encadenado al borde de un lago  
su cuerpo flotando en gemas  
y la tierra empezando a estremecerse

Pero no veo ningún angel en la ciudad  
no escucho ningun coro celestial  
y si no puedo conseguir un angel  
puedo conseguir a un chico  
y un chico será lo mas cercano  
lo mas cercano a ser un angel  
un chico sera lo mas cercano

Tuve un sueño acerca de un chico en un castillo  
y está bailando como un gato en las escaleras  
tiene el fuego de un principe en sus ojos  
y el tronar de una bateria en sus oidos

Tuve un sueño acerca de un chico en una estrella  
mirando sobre los confines del mundo  
él está allí solo, soñando con alguien como yo  
no soy un ángel pero al menos soy una chica.

Tuve un sueño cuando la oscuridad acaba  
y estamos acostados a los rayos del sol  
pero es sólo un sueño y esta noche es real  
tú nunca sabras lo que esto quiere decir  
pero sabes lo que se siente  
y esta entrega termina (termina)  
antes de que sepas que empieza  
(antes de que sepas que empieza)  
Es todo lo que conseguimos esta noche  
Sostén tu llanto (esta noche)  
antes de que sepas se habrá ido (esta noche)  
esta noche es lo que significa ser joven  
esta noche es lo que significa ser joven

deja que empiece la rebeldía  
deja que el fuego arranque  
estamos danzando por el inquieto y el abrumado  
deja que empiece la rebeldía  
deja que el fuego arranque  
estamos danzando por el desesperado y el abrumado

deja que empiece la rebeldia

deja que el fuego arranque (esta noche es lo que significa ser joven)  
estamos danzando por el inquieto y el abrumado (antes de que lo sepas se habrá ido…)  
deja que empiece la rebeldia

deja que el fuego arranque (esta noche es lo que significa ser joven)  
estamos danzando por el desesperado y el abrumado (antes de que lo sepas se habrá ido…)

Di una plegaria en la oscuridad para que la magia regrese  
no importa lo que esto parezca  
esta noche es lo que significa ser joven

antes de que lo sepas se habrá ido... (esta noche es lo que significa ser joven...)  
esta noche es lo que significa ser joven… (antes de que lo sepas se habrá ido…)  
antes de que lo sepas se habrá ido…

SOLISTA  
Tuve un sueño cuando la oscuridad acaba  
y estamos acostados a los rayos del sol  
pero es sólo un sueño y esta noche es real  
tú nunca sabras lo que esto quiere decir  
pero sabes lo que se siente  
y esta entrega termina (termina)  
antes de que sepas que empieza

Es todo lo que conseguimos esta noche  
Sostén tu llanto (esta noche)  
antes de que sepas se habrá ido (esta noche)  
esta noche es lo que significa ser joven  
esta noche es lo que significa ser joven

deja que empiece la rebeldía  
deja que el fuego arranque  
estamos danzando por el inquieto y el abrumado  
deja que empiece la rebeldía  
deja que el fuego arranque  
estamos danzando por el desesperado y el abrumado

deja que empiece la rebeldia

deja que el fuego arranque (esta noche es lo que significa ser joven)  
estamos danzando por el inquieto y el abrumado (antes de que lo sepas se habrá ido…)  
deja que empiece la rebeldia

deja que el fuego arranque (esta noche es lo que significa ser joven)  
estamos danzando por el desesperado y el abrumado (antes de que lo sepas se habrá ido…)

Di una plegaria en la oscuridad para que la magia regrese  
no importa lo que esto parezca  
esta noche es lo que significa ser joven

antes de que lo sepas se habrá ido... (esta noche es lo que significa ser joven...)

deja que empiece la rebeldia

deja que el fuego arranque (esta noche es lo que significa ser joven)  
estamos danzando por el inquieto y el abrumado (antes de que lo sepas se habrá ido…)  
deja que empiece la rebeldia

deja que el fuego arranque (esta noche es lo que significa ser joven)  
estamos danzando por el desesperado y el abrumado (antes de que lo sepas se habrá ido…)

Las cosas que ellos dicen

y las cosa que hacen

no van a detenernos si nuestra meta es verdadera

Las cosas que ellos dicen

y las cosa que hacen

no van a detenernos si nuestra meta es verdadera

Las cosas que ellos dicen

y las cosa que hacen

no van a detenernos si nuestra meta es verdadera

deja que empiece la rebeldia

deja que el fuego arranque (esta noche es lo que significa ser joven)  
estamos danzando por el inquieto y el abrumado (antes de que lo sepas se habrá ido…)  
deja que empiece la rebeldia

deja que el fuego arranque (esta noche es lo que significa ser joven)  
estamos danzando por el desesperado y el abrumado (antes de que lo sepas se habrá ido…)

deja que empiece la rebeldia

deja que el fuego arranque (esta noche es lo que significa ser joven)  
estamos danzando por el inquieto y el abrumado (antes de que lo sepas se habrá ido…)  
deja que empiece la rebeldia

deja que el fuego arranque (esta noche es lo que significa ser joven)  
estamos danzando por el desesperado y el abrumado (antes de que lo sepas se habrá ido…)

El Sol ya estaba poniéndose cuando él llegó al lugar acordado. Era su último día aquí y lo disfrutaba visitando todos los sitios que tenía ganas.

Estas atrasado... – escucho el gruñido molesto.

¡Estas de mal humor, ¡De nuevo!

¿Entonces, ¿Hablaste con la chica?

Tuvimos una buena platica. ¿Y tú, ¿Encontraste a su padre?

Yap. Finalmente me perdonó. ¿Crees que eso era realmente necesario? Digo, ¿para qué volver sólo para eso...?

No somos nosotros los que tomamos esas decisiones – e irguiéndose estiró sus alas – es hora de partir – contestó apuntando hacia arriba.

Yo voy para el otro lado... – respondió el otro con una media sonrisa.

Entonces aquí nos separamos. Adiós papá... No creo que nos veamos otra vez.

Adiós hijo. También creo que es nuestra despedida.

Estiró su mano en dirección del joven que la recibió satisfecho, apretándola fuertemente en un cumplido. Y soltando la mano, sin mirar atrás, en un solo impulso de sus alas, se fue en dirección del Sol...


End file.
